wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
[July 2010 Archive] [August 2010 Archive] [September 2010 Archive] Change the way pet snacks are done? Erin, I keep a table is MS Word on my computer to record the results of pet feeding. Along the rows are the various snacks in alphabetical order, and along the columns are the pets I have. After a session I check to see if this Wikia needs updating, and I sort and renumber the entries to be alphabetical. As an example, snacks for a pet might be listed as | like1 = Flaming Carrot | like2 = Yogurt | like3 = Goat Cheese and so on, and out of order. So I would fix them to be alphabetical and put the new snack in. Would it be possible to instead just list the likes and loves and have the back end sort the list? So the above could be | like = Flaming Carrot | like = Yogurt | like = Goat Cheese That way, if we find out there are more than 10, no big sweat, and we don't need to order them and possibly make a mistake; just add another 'like' or 'love'. Not sure how it works, is it PHP, is it up to wikia.com and not you, but just an idea. 14:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of pages Apparently I have not had enough coffee. I created 2 pages that ended up being duplicates due to my poor spelling and fumble fingers. Since I can not delete them would you be so kind to do so? Jacket of Whithstanding Howling Rainment Thanks, Nebrie 16:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Listing Pet Snacks Thanks for your comment on pet snack lists. We really appreciate feedback like that. Potroast42 is currently looking into how to code templates so that lists would be presented in order alphabetically automatically. For now, using the wikia code, we need each line to have a unique designation; if they had non-unique designations, one would override all the others. First though, we need to get all the pages converted to infobox templates (and finish making infobox templates for all the page types, we've done most of the existing ones in the last three months!) We will need everything in coded templates for extensions like alphabetizers to operate. Once we get everything converted, then we will be trying to implement some really neat ideas with more extensions and trying to create an even more user friendly Wiki. Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Crown Shop Can you set up the Currency thing on the Crown Shop for the Booster Packs? thanks Death Lord 20:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) So what do we do now? Good catch on the template! So now what? Do we go back and correct every housing template anyone ever made or will there be a behind the scenes fix that will do it automatically? Nebrie 21:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) =D NVM! Saw the fix. *roll eyes* would have seen it sooner if I bothered to reload pages every so often. Nebrie 21:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Understood. I'll fix the ones I'm actively working on in the WC housing store. After that I'll fix the craft buy line on items as I run into them should they need to be edited for other reasons but mostly I'll just wait for the bot. New housing I will use the corrected template. Again, TY for finding the problem and fixing it. Nebrie 21:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dark Crow Pet Erin, Saw the new page on creating new pages, I will check it over. Found another spread out problem: - the Sir Nigel Higgenbottom page, in the area of available pets, has a red link for the Dark Crow pet, - the Dark Crow pet page is called Dark Crow (Pet) - there is no page for the Crow Item card, - there is no entry in the Item cards for the above. - In the list of Death spells, no entry for the Crow Item Card. (Edit - I don't even know what card the Dark Crow gives, is it Crow or Dark Crow) I am assuming Crow Item Card is Death of course. It should be obvious by now that I peruse Wikia looking for info on pets, and I think I got a handle on what pedigree means and talents. I am curious, the pet with the highest pedigree is the Pioneer Dragon? And among Death pets, Ianthine Spectre and the Dark Crow are up there? At first I thought a pet that adds a unique spell card would be the best, but I am starting to see how having a boost in accuracy, hit, or power pips for all death spells would be worth more than a card I get once per hand. I gave up on training the Life Scarab, just too much work. I will train the Death Bat up til it gets its card, but with two level 48 pets there is just too much to do. And I have yet to finish Dragonspyre. AngusFiredust 16:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) More pet issues Erin, another one. At the top of the page of (http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Item_Card_Giving_Pets), there is some left over text about a Shock Demon. A search on the web shows its a gift card pet, but I did not find any page for it here. AngusFiredust 16:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pet info Did not know that about crafting pet snacks, but now that you pointed it out, it makes sense. Finally, something of use from crafting! Yes I went through a lot of gold trying snacks, but I am willing to spend gold to find the answer on favorites and report back to wikia if it can help others. I made a gigantic table in MS Word, with snacks along the left column, rank, school, low and high price in the middle, and owned pets on either account on the right, then I keep track of what was Ate, Liked, and Loved. And no suprise, pets always love and usually like snacks from their own schools. I have seen the Death Bat like a Myth snack. I wish there was a way to present that info here, especially the 'Ate' snacks, that is, another person tried it, it didn't work, don't bother. The gigantic table is still missing what the boosts (is that the right word?) are to each snack, but one thing at a time, I was happy enough when I had entered in the name of every snack I saw in the Bazaar. Confused what you mean about blades stacking; do you mean they combine, or is the blade saved for the next hit. I like it when they combine; Death does not hit hard, I'm always looking for anything can increase the size of the hit. The moment I finish the last crafting task (gimme dat Red Mandrake!) I want to experiment with crafting Death Trap and Feint cards, is it worth it, can I pull it off. At the moment my strategy is to fill the Treasure Card area with mostly Keen-Eyes-Enchanted Wraith cards, one Reshufflle treasure card, and one enchanted Storm card (Shark or Kraken), then use plain cards in my deck to build up the hit, and if the right card does not show up, yank one out of the Treasure card and do the hit. The deck still has seven Wraith cards, save gold when I can. Duly noted on the Coven, and have beaten them in the past. AngusFiredust 22:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for help Thanks for help and sorry for the trouble. I have changed my settings as you adviced so I really do hope it will be all right now and I will be able to make edits without messing everything up again. Ian Owlwhisper 22:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Crown Shop Can you do it again with the new Booster Packs please? Thanks,Death Lord 01:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Blade of Ashes ATHAME I added a drop from Tamris. It is an athame called Blade of Ashes. There is also a blade called the same name. When I added this athame, it links to the BLADE and not the ATHAME. The athame has the following attributes: +130 health, +12% incoming heal, level 45+ only. 4evolution 15:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it. I saw the need, had the time, done. Nebrie 17:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Wraith change Chris5cormier (me) was the one to change the wraith page and put archfiend on it REALLY. I am doing every thing that i know for sure will help the wikia now. Hooking up? LOL I would love to have you as a friend on my buddy list. The real question being which one of me do you want on your list? =D I'm on my life wizard right now. Unicorn. Grizzleheim. Or, of course, we can meet up when it is more convenient for you. Nebrie 18:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry :( I tried to make a 2nd page for the Balanceblade 25% Item Card, since two versions of the card exist. Unfortunately, the naming convention didn't work with the pet templates, so the original page I made (Balanceblade Item Card (+25%)) was useless. The new page for it works with the pet template, but I can't delete the mistake page or remove it from any categories. I could only edit it, to show viewers it's a mistake page. Sorry. :( Wow! Nevermind, you guys are fast. XD Someone fixed it. PunkyMax 16:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer glitch in your house I said I would post this picture so you could see what I was talking about. Yes, weird indeed! Nebrie 18:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pet Snacks Simplified Hi Erin, I don't know if this should go to you or PotRoast (or both). There seems to be a near universal misunderstanding of how pet snacks work. The system is actually very simple, but it involves a hidden variable. I'd like to write up a guide to explain it. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to stop all the work you guys did on the template and pet page conversions. Under the actual system, you don't need to store multiple Likes and Loves for every pet. Each pet only needs a single entry to tell you everything that the pet likes and loves. I don't know how much work it would be to change the wiki. I'm not even sure of the best place to discuss it with all the relevant admins at the same time. Please point me in the right direction. Thanks! --SparklePants 22:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Got it ;) Item card VARiations. Nice, ty! :) PunkyMax 05:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer Thank you for the compliment Hello Erin Emeraldflame my name is Kane darkblade i am grand master death in wizard101 and i wish to meet you in wizard101 soon. P.S. can you tell me who edited my page on the rattle bones pet to the skeletal warrior pet. Thank you for your time From: Kane Darkblade Sorry, I thought I had pushed Source. Maybe my key was sticky :-)